In semiconductor manufacturing, the image of a reticle or mask is projected onto a photosensitive substrate or wafer. As semiconductor devices become ever smaller, the feature size of the images printed on the semiconductor device also become smaller. Correctly imaging and printing these small feature sizes onto a photosensitive substrate becomes increasingly difficult as the feature size is reduced. As the feature sizes approach the fraction of exposure wavelength, correct imaging is often difficult to obtain. There are many variables that determine the image quality and correct printing of a pattern on a reticle. The lines on a reticle to be reproduced may vary as a function of the feature size, type, and location in the field. The image may also vary as a function of the orientation or direction of the feature on the mask or reticle being imaged. There have been many attempts to improve the imaging characteristics of a photolithographic device to improve image quality and provide consistent printing. One such photolithographic system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,000 entitled “Partial Coherence Varier For Microlithographic Systems” issuing to Michaloski et al. on Jan. 17, 1995, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a microlithographic system utilizing an adjustable profiler that is actually movable along the optical axis in the illumination path for imposing a predetermined angular profile of the illumination. Another device for improving imaging in a photolithographic system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,401 entitled “Method of Controlling Illumination Field To Reduce Linewidth Variation” issuing to McCullough et al. on Jan. 11, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is an dynamically adjustable slit for controlling the exposure dose at different spatial locations during a scanning exposure of a reticle. The adjustments in exposure are made in a direction perpendicular to the direction of scan of the illumination field. Another photolithographic system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/232,756 entitled “Dose Control For Correcting Linewidth Variation In The Scan Direction” filed Jan. 15, 1999, by McCullough, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a device for varying the exposure dose as a function of distance in a scan direction for reducing linewidth variation. While these photolithographic systems and exposure devices and methods have improved image quality and the printing of features upon a photosensitive substrate, there is a need for yet further improvement, especially as the feature size is reduced and the need for better image quality and correct reproduction of the image on a photosensitive substrate.